


[合奏/狮心]为死亡奏行的凯歌(下)

by phazewiss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phazewiss/pseuds/phazewiss
Summary: 医生paro，第一人称泉视角。





	[合奏/狮心]为死亡奏行的凯歌(下)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“濑名医生，这首曲子叫什么名字?”  
这是一首Re小调的圆舞曲，因为加了非常大量的变奏，听得时候总让人觉得头晕目眩，就像是站在满是镜子的房间不论左转右看全是重迭的人影。我并不常拨放到这首歌，因为录制它的时候被雷欧君发现了，那白痴便一下子从钢琴椅上跳下来-  
“濑名!你在录我的声音吗?”  
那时的他像只好奇的猫绕着我打转，一面叽哩瓜啦地笑着，害我不得不终止录音才能甩开他。  
这首歌并没有名字，那个笨蛋好像说过叫 “死亡悄悄伏击然后爆炸……”之类一大串无意义的命题，但却很适合这间窗帘被全部拉上，在和煦的午后陷入沉睡的昏暗病房。  
我从阖上的书里抬起头，看见病床上的小女孩躺着朝我望过来，小小的脸上戴着的氧气罩因为说话的关系而蒙上一层白雾。  
我立刻站起身走向她， “……它没有名字。” 一边用平板无趣的语调回答一边关掉了窗边的随身听。生命监测器没有发出任何恼人的警告音，我很快地又扫了一遍血氧和心跳波形，确认不再有其他异常之后松了口气。  
“医生，”我的病人再一次开口，她看起来想伸手拉住我垂在床板上的白袍，却因为太过虚弱而只是虚抬了一下手，嘴角在一片模糊的面罩下微微弯了一下: “医生是不是很喜欢这首歌?”  
我调整着给药速率钮的手顿了下: “只是碰巧点到的，没什么特别的感觉。”  
没想到这孩子的笑容更大了，自从住进加护病房成为我的病人之后几乎不曾见她这么高兴地笑过: “医生骗人~我也会弹琴所以听得出来，你明明都听这种类型的曲子，”这个没良心的小女孩似乎以捉弄我为乐，她的心跳和血压一下子飙了上来让我绷紧神经: “医生，你和作这些曲子的人是好朋友吗?”  
倒是没料到她会问这个问题，接连语塞的我忍不住握紧了口袋里用来写病历的一枝钢笔，却怎么也没能停下那逐渐攀升的心速:  
“我……”并不是那个人的朋友。  
应该说，我并不想要只是他的一个朋友。  
我想要成为他的翅膀，成为他跌落谷底的时候也能一把接住他的人。虽然可能已经失去了这么做的机会，但是我还是会反复听着这些曲子去期待这一天的到来。  
“医生……”没能得到我的响应似乎让女孩有些失望，她扁了扁嘴角之后别开了头，声音低了下来，被那些规律的电子仪器提示音给吞噬: “我会好起来吗?”  
在那扇没有把手的窗户前，女孩像被拔掉翅膀的鸟儿，用空洞的眼神撕扯着紧闭的百叶扇。  
我站在床边，视野突然模糊了起来，才发现自己正不知不觉地皱起了眉头。这孩子是先天性心脏缺陷的患者，应该说，在加护病房的孩子都大同小异，几乎都被这座恼人的白色监狱所囚禁。  
我大部分的时间都待在这些小小的牢笼里陪着这些年幼的囚徒，即使他们很多都无法搭理这个世界，我也会像今天一样独自一人看书。  
原因很简单，因为我的值班室不再有那家伙的笑声造访而冷清的让人心烦。但是我-  
“会好起来的，”我走上前，把百叶窗上调了一些，虽然这个举动并没有办法为这座囚笼带来多少光亮: “我会让你好起来的。”  
虽然很抱歉，虽然也许是我的自大和一厢情愿，但就让我，代替那个天真的家伙来为这些孩子奏响曲子吧，那首能够驱散死亡的凯歌。  
※  
“A5床的辅助器是谁放的?”晨会过后，我站在护理站前唰唰地翻阅着病历板一面问道。  
没有人回答，明明我面前直挺挺地站了一排实习医师，却一个个愣头愣脑的面面相觑着。  
我闭了闭眼睛边把眼镜拿了下来，那群愚蠢的像是竹笋的新手似乎被这个动作吓得不轻，于是我顿了顿，摆出非常面善的笑容一面冷冷地又问了一次: “谁放的?自己站出来我不会扭断你的手的~”  
那群楞头青不知道为什么抖得更厉害了，一个个像是冰崖边缘的企鹅不断推攘着，让我看得更加心烦。  
啪达啪达……走廊底端杀出一串让我想把他的脚板黏上强力胶的跑步声，无视于医院走廊上禁止奔跑的警告标示，那名迟到的后辈推开挡在面前的一排人，手扶在膝盖上拼命地喘气:  
“报告濑名前辈……呼，呼……是我放置的，是我，朱樱司放的。”  
“旋盖松了你知不知道。”我盯着那凌乱的樱桃色发旋，一面把板子上的纸张夹整齐。  
司君猛然抬起头来，满面的汗珠纷纷从通红的脸颊边滑落，他露出了震惊的表情随后真心感到羞愧似地重新低下了头: “是我没有注意到…..，非常抱歉-”  
“浪费了我多少时间你知不知道?”  
他的肩膀抖了一下，但我无视掉继续缓缓地说着。  
“如果病人心跳停了怎么办?”  
“我……”  
“你，”我静静地扬起了手中那块即使裂成两半还是用了快两年的病历板，让它顺着自己不带任何感情的语气滑下: “能负责吗?”  
我的目光和那双被惊恐填溢的视线重迭，圆睁着的清澈眼神让人想起了某人，但我只剩下对着自己叹气的余力。  
压克力板最后打在一只凭空伸出来挡枪的有力臂膀上，我啧了一声，其中一片裂开的板子便摔飞到护理站的另一角。  
“啊啦啊啦~又再乱发脾气了呢，泉~”那个搅局的家伙用一贯恶心的语调冒出头，眼捷手快地把司君拉到身后后又接着挥了挥手，擅自把眼前这群碍眼的实习生打发去巡房。  
我掉头就走，制止了想要帮我捡板子的护理师自己捡起病历板，站在柜台不发一语地撕起一大块胶带。  
“在闹别扭吗?”那烦人的家伙却凑了过来，耳垂下摆动的缀饰晃得人火气直冒却依旧不自知地叨念着: “后辈都被你吓傻了喔~”  
“整形外科的人来这里有何贵干?”我瞟了那位一头金发的住院医师一眼，一面犹豫着要不要顺手把那张烦人的嘴一起黏上。  
鸣君的打扮一点也不像个医生，他身上总是一大堆视如珍宝的小饰品，每次和他进手术室工作都要等这家伙小心地一个个拿下来，我总是等到一半就发火。  
我明白自己的脾气很糟，糟糕到自从雷欧君离开了以后，就只剩鸣君这个奇怪的家伙还会愿意来跟我蹭饭吃。升上主治医师后，即使站在了这么高的位置，身上的重负也只有我像个笨蛋似地拼命往身上扛。  
我独自一个人走，一个人担起了那个人留下的曾经疲惫地走。  
“「来填补你的心」喔~这么说的话绝对会被泉白眼以对吧?”鸣君露出无奈的笑容，他学着我们之前一起为医院拍的形象广告里的台词，伸出食指往我的心口打了一枪。  
他的声音就和当初一样清澈，既不是为了讨好谁，即使过于自恋，自信地过于恶心……啧，还是让我忍不住别开了脸，不甘愿地扬起嘴角。  
“哎呀哎呀~”见到我的微笑似乎让这家伙松了口气，他总算摊开手把一直夹在手臂下的他科建议书交到我面前。  
我立刻收起笑容，拿过那些被涂画得密密麻麻的纸张仔细浏览着。  
“泉前辈，你知道我们一直都有合作的地区医院或诊所吧?”站在一边的鸣君注视着沉默下来的我，换了只脚交叉着斜靠在墙边缓缓地开了头。  
我随口应了声，发现A5床的状况依旧没有改善后簇紧了眉心，迅速蔓延开来的焦躁让我实在很难去注意旁边的人说了些什么，甚至于这个没礼貌的后辈难得用上了敬称，我都还陷在思绪的难题之中。  
一直到那只戴着银戒指、宛如女性的纤细手指将一张手写表格压在指尖上我才回过神来-  
我想抬头去喝斥这个打断我思路的笨蛋，却发现自己抓着病历板的双手止不住的抖，像是要把好不容易才黏回去的裂痕再度抝断。  
我盯着那一行行挤在一起的字，对着某个角落里被我一眼认出来的姓氏陷入一片空白。  
我曾无数次想过，再遇见那家伙自己要说些什么，我要狠狠地喝斥他，说他是个逃避责任的、懦弱地只会把烂摊子留在原地的胆小鬼。我要紧紧的、用尽全身力量抱住他，不能再让这个什么都承受不住的易碎品挣脱。  
但我却发现，仅仅是再一次看见了这个熟悉的名字，都让我心痛的无法动作。  
我果然是个差劲的人。  
“这家医院离市中心有段距离呢，小司他可是查了很久才翻出来的，泉刚刚也看到了吧，黑眼圈都熬出来了……”鸣君把右手的白袍袖子拉了上来，我愣愣地望着那上头被我用板子打出的一大块瘀红，直到这个瞬间心跳才不受控地加速起来，我必须攀着护理台的边缘，才不会把自己的掌心同样掐出痕迹。  
“嘛~后天……不，明天就来帮你代班好了，不过泉要先把工作交接好喔，人家可不能做太粗重的事情~”那个娘娘腔心疼地摸着自己红肿的手背，一面用娇嗔的语气和一边的护理师要来了药膏轻轻地揉着，回过头的时候却露出不可思议的表情，睁着我最讨厌的那对浅桃色眼影: “泉前辈?你哭了吗?”  
“我才没哭!哪个蠢货会哭啊!”我一面吼着，一面把盖在眼睛上的手臂放了下来，用一双因为熬夜写了太多太多治疗纪录的通红双眼瞪着对方，却又在身侧不自主地捏紧了这些比我要来得温柔无数倍的同伴所交付我的纸张。  
“也是呢~泉医生可是个拿着针头对着大哭的可爱小孩都能戳下去的人，”鸣君又是一个无奈的耸肩，随即对我眨了下其实非常漂亮的紫瞳: “我们医生呢，虽然离死亡非常的近，”  
去年春天A1床那个和雷欧君订下约定的小男孩还是过世了，也因此我一直没有去寻找那家伙。  
因为那时候是我没有察觉到他的异状，是我没能走过那场死亡，是我没有第一时间转头抱紧他，告诉那个单纯的笨蛋不是他的错。  
“但是如果连感情都死亡的话，”  
我告诉自己，在打赢这场战争前，自己还没有资格去拎着他的耳朵训斥逃开这一切的他。  
“我们就没有资格去面对一直相信着我们的观众(病人)了呢。”  
※  
“你好，我想要订购一架钢琴。”  
行走在日复一日必须经过的上班途径上，我向最近的乐器商打了一通电话。  
好的，请问需要哪一款呢?  
我停在医院的一楼大厅，那架被红龙围住的、已经许久不曾被奏响的钢琴静静地蛰伏在原地，就像是只翅膀受创的鸟儿，连哀鸣也无法从干渴的喉咙里好好地传达出声。  
我单手掀开绒条，低头来到了它的面前，注视着位于琴脚上的金色谱号向对方一字不漏地报上了我的要求。  
这个嘛……不好意思啊先生，如果要送去您的指定地点的话，运费可能会稍微高一些。  
电话另一头发出了为难的停顿，我忍不住蹲在冰凉的琴腿旁边笑出了声-  
也是啊，那么小的一间诊所真的摆得下像三角钢琴这样的庞然大物吗?我彷佛自嘲似地坐在这只黑色乌鸦的身旁倚靠着它，不顾白色权威的袍子被这样弄脏……像那样狭小的地方，真的容得下那样自诩天才，又像国王一般骄傲的你吗?  
…  
我并没有照鸣君说的，拿到雷欧君所在地地址的隔天就动身，而是一直待到乐器行通知我钢琴已经送达目的地的那天下午，一个人收拾好所有的病历资料，巡完负责的病房，叨念完少根筋让人放心不下的后辈们后，才脱下白袍前往海边。  
没错，海边。  
我实在不懂一家诊所设在渺无人烟的海边有什么意义，但或许就和为什么我还要来找这家伙一样，我们都被这个不按牌理出牌的天才所吸引。  
地区医院像守护这片海岸似地座落在岬角的尽头，白色被海风长期侵蚀而剥落的外墙会让人错认为灯塔，但这栋老旧的建筑实在太矮了，两层楼高的表面镶满了数不清的窗户，像是午后被阳光倾洒的树叶间隙，一扇一扇透着颜色强度不一的光。  
就像一开始预料的，这栋地方诊所实在太小了，我绕着它缓缓地走了一圈，一面眺海一面和那些小眼睛似地窗扇相互观察着。  
琴声，从我停步的剎那落下，从头顶一扇圆心十字的小玻璃窗一跃而下，那是霍夫曼的音调，我一听便能分辨出来。  
在人烟罕至的海边，我听见了琴声，破碎的、嘶哑的、难听至极的琴声。一开始还只是怯懦的彷佛新手试琴的单音，如果我在的话一定会嘲笑他:别装了，想弹就尽情地弹啊你这白痴。接着随着我抱住膝盖沿着斑驳的外墙在那扇小窗外坐下，步履凌乱的曲调扬开了步伐，疯狂地宣泄而下。  
盖过了海浪的声音，用力的砸在我的脑袋上。  
像是不止的道歉着，说着对不起对不起的话。  
我闭上了眼睛，和这个大笨蛋隔着一道无法穿越的墙，任由他把毫无意义犹如雨点的拳头砸在胸口上。  
这时我的跟前响起了脚步声，穿着浅灰色针织外套，满脸苍白坐在杂草丛里的我看起来铁定很像医院里的精神病患吧，我于是飞快地睁开了发酸的眼睛。  
我彷佛看见了那家伙，夕落余晖的发色，碧绿明亮的眼珠，虽然是如此的耀眼，但事实上却带着一点点对这个世界的恶意而怯步的，害羞而欲言又止的天真眼神。同样娇小的身形，站在巨大而疯狂的海风里显得那样脆弱，使我不得不站起身，用自以为是的力量去支撑着她。  
女孩哭了，当那些破碎凌乱的乐曲混杂在弹奏者无意义而挣扎的哭嚎声里响起，那孩子-那家伙的妹妹揉着无助的泪水哭出了声音:  
“那是哥哥他…他从那之后第一次弹琴，”  
女孩手里的纸张从松脱的手臂里滑落，像是为曾在这里送葬的人们献上礼花，划记了各种潦草不堪的笔记洒落在宛如灯塔的腐朽白色上。  
“明明哥哥他，是最离不开音乐和病人(观众)的人啊!”  
啊啊，我捡起了那些已经不带有一点温度的病历纸，一张张不曾见过的面孔从眼前掠过在身上压下重担，我彷佛再也直不起骄傲的腰干，就这样蹲在那名无助少女的身侧，把飞腾的纸张全部、一个也不剩的紧揣在怀里。  
在彷徨流浪的钢琴奏乐里，我多希望能在你身边的，是我。  
我曾经多少次在庞大的自我厌恶里祈祷，想要在被死亡笼罩的洁白世界里，听见你像是孩子一样无拘无束的笑声。  
但是雷欧君，我们果然，还是不要再见面了吧。  
我带走了那些无法在这里得到任何帮助的病历，沿着喧嚣不已的海浪花边，走在只剩我一人的道路上。  
在完成我们各自的课题前，我们都不要见到彼此。  
在遥远彼方用你带给我的美好记忆作为武器，独身一人挑战着死亡奏曲的我，总有一天能把胜利的号角带到遍体鳞伤的你身边的吧?  
※  
在那双赤裸的小脚鬼祟地即将迈出门坎前，一直埋首于医院公文的我抬起了头，不带一点商量余地的勒令道: “回妳的床上去。”  
我的病人被吓得急停脚步而差点跌倒，埋怨的视线顿时射向坐在病房窗边的我: “但我已经好了!”  
啪地一声关上钢笔盖子，我起身走在那娇小身躯的后头把女孩赶回她应该安分待着的地方: “在你滚出我的地盘前都不代表好了，啊……真是麻烦死了，为什么我还得像个保母一样。”  
我帮着她把点滴架推到病床的角落，小女孩翻身攀回床上坐在那里，抱着盖在膝盖上的太空毯看起来毫无反省的意味:  
“有医生这么跟病患说话的嘛?”  
“在你面前不就有一个吗?”我反讽道，站在她身边继续读我的资料一面把那条皱巴巴的毯子拉开了要她盖好: “真是没有眼力的小鬼啊。”  
一般被说成这样的小孩铁定会哭的吧，但这家伙大概和我混的太熟了，那张还留着呼吸器印痕的脸蛋被漾开的笑容拉了起来: “才不呢，我可是看得出来濑名医生是很温柔的人喔。”  
点着纸面的笔尖顿了下，我瞥了那头柔软的褐色短发一眼: “和我唱反调是你的专长吗?”  
“高傲的医生都不擅长夸赞自己吗?”不过是稍微恢复了一些，这小鬼头便变得伶牙俐齿起来，真诚地朝我眨眨眼睛: “喜欢音乐的人都是温柔的。”  
嗯，这点我倒是不反对。  
我会心地抿了下嘴角，打算再开口时，胸前悬挂的公务机却疯狂地震动起来。我说了声失陪便走出病房，接起这通电话的手其实很稳，知道是一个濒危急症出现时也依旧踏着坚定的步伐。  
只是当后辈说出病者的症状时，我驻足在通往手术台的那条玻璃长廊，让逐渐稀薄的夕照浸盖自己漆黑的皮鞋。  
“我来开。”我强压着声音不让它颤抖，这条廊上只剩下我自己的影子，就和那时候一样，只有我一个人奔跑着、注意到那孤援无助的背影。  
“前、前辈!”  
赶到急诊区时，司君正在架监测装置，他一看见我便下意识想让出位置，但思索了下还是认真地做完了手头上的工作。  
我走到临时病床的另一侧，盯了一会儿那形状诡异的波图，随后抽出口袋里的听诊器把圆圆的扁头按在急促起伏的胸膛上，患者的年龄目测很小，感觉到我冰冷的指尖触上心脏的时候用尽力气挣扎起来。  
我立刻撤开了手把耳朵的诊器拔下挂在颈后: “AF引发的栓塞，马上进手术。”我盯着后辈那双被汗液浸湿而发亮的紫瞳，准确而稳重地下达我的命令: “司君你去准备手术室，还有这孩子的家属呢?我要做手术说明。”  
“还没连络到家属!”  
然而护理站给了我这样磨叽的答复，接着，却又用下一句话将奋力我构筑起来的心理建设拉入冰窖:  
“这名患者是海滨医院紧急转送来的，背他过来的医生还在外头等着呢-”  
那一刻我就想，这是最后一次机会了对吗?  
能够抓住你，能够救活我渐渐不再为了谁鼓动的心跳的，唯一机会。  
※  
月永雷欧穿着帽T坐在市立医院外的花坛上，他的臂弯挂着自己皱巴巴的白袍。因为来这里的路上堵车，他只好在半路弃车，抱着那个临时病发的小孩子一路沿着公路狂奔到有先进技术支持的都立医院。  
这里就和记忆中一样的忙碌和闷热，因为已经接近早春，全力奔跑后激出的汗浸湿了他的衣服，月永雷欧只能把长袖往手臂上卷，用手搧着风像只脱水的猫吐着舌头喘气。  
医院门口的车流不曾停过，每个行走的人都带着难以言喻的神情，是无奈的或是哀叹的，在外头坐了几个小时的月永雷欧只是静静地看着这幅景色，就像在现在就任的那家偏僻诊所也经常发呆着看海一样，他挣扎着想要脱离让自己受伤的这一切，却又因为割舍不下而感到彷徨。  
唯一鲜明起来的，就只有那个突然在几个小时的漫长等待后出现在门口，朝自己一步一步走近的身影。  
他收回了伸直的脚环抱住，有些发楞地盯着那无论何时都很显眼的男人交举着双手脱掉身上的手术衣，一面强硬且快速地穿过拥挤的车道。  
一直到那个人弯着腰蹲下来将呆坐在原地的他紧紧环抱住，像是要勒断肋骨似地那样深刻，他才回过神来，小心翼翼地伸手，带点难以置信的兴奋抚摸颈侧鬈曲而轻颤着的灰发。  
…  
我用尽了全力去捉住这个经常在耍我的笨蛋，把额头抵在他汗湿的颈窝，深吸一口温热的气息，才能用对方存在的真实来抚平自己的不安全感。  
我揪着雷欧君后背的双手还在止不住地发颤，因为刚刚握手术刀太紧张了，以至于到现在都没恢复知觉。我觉得自己特别的废物，却又没办法抑止想亲近这家伙的举动。  
在人来人往的马路边，我半蹲在地上抓着雷欧君的腰，像闹脾气的孩子似地撒手不放。  
“濑名……”似乎等了我很久，雷欧君才按奈不住地笑出声音来，他的声音和几年前的一样欢快，指尖戳进了我蓬松的发旋里用力地按了几下: “我身上有海水的味道吗?”  
不顾弄乱的浏海，我在他身上磨蹭几下后轻靠着那分明的锁骨别开了头，反问道: “……你不问手术结果吗?”  
“既然是濑名执刀有什么好怕的，”被沉重的我压着，他嘿咻一声挪了挪大腿，然后把下巴轻搁在我的肩膀上: “你最优秀啦!”  
很奇妙的，这些话从雷欧君嘴里说出来一点也没有讽刺的意味，反而让人安定下来。我把膝盖放在这人的腿侧支撑一半的重量，继续抱着他闷声: “为什么不进去等啊……”  
他停顿了好一阵子，每次吵闹的他犹豫的时候，我的心脏就会跟着揪紧起来:  
“我不知道自己可不可以进去啊哈哈~”他发出不知所措的干笑声，但我勒住那副偏瘦的身体，不让他发出这种令人难受的声音。  
“雷欧君，”我把头转向他，在他的带着微咸的耳壳边轻轻叹道: “每次手术台上只有我一个人的时候，我很害怕，”感觉到放在头上的手收紧了下，我用手指开始在那有些潮湿的背脊上漫无目的地滑动，就像这些年来，再倔强外表下我努力隐藏的脆弱: “我不知道自己能不能做得好，你不在的时候是，刚刚也是，我觉得很可怕，不是怕手术失败，而是怕手术失败的话，我连走过来找你的力气都没有。”  
“……濑名，”雷欧君难得再次被我堵上了嘴，他看起来考虑许久，嘴唇都被咬得发紫才出声叫住了我: “你在跟我撒娇吗?”  
“谁在撒娇了，白痴，我是在抱怨。”我纠正道。  
“哈哈~”他听到我的喝斥便快乐地耸了耸肩膀，忍不住往后靠在了可怜的灌木上: “可是濑名撒娇也没用喔，我不能回来这里，真的不能。”  
闻言的我想把这家伙干脆按进长满刺的灌木丛里反省，但总是口是心非的我做不到，反而把雷欧君拉了起来，让他顺势把手臂搭在我身上，在颈后交握。  
“因为濑名送我的钢琴还在海边啊~”他勾着我的脖子晃了晃，一直到我掐住了他的腰，这家伙才安分下来继续说话: “钢琴木在潮湿的环境有不一样的声音呢!”他自由而随意地哼唱了几段旋律。  
但这笨蛋却不晓得，当听到他久违的歌声时，当不再是电子录音而是带着真人体温的音乐传进耳朵里时，我的心律疯狂地加速起来。  
我突然发现，其实这家伙回不回来也没关系，只要我知道他在哪里便已足够。  
波涛足以吞噬死亡的哀叹，海浪的声音却使人平静，意外的，我不讨厌那种带着湿黏和咸水的气味-  
如果这些意外能够承受和包容我所爱的人的才能的话。  
“下次来的话就谈给你听吧，”那对翠绿的瞳闪烁着兴奋生气蓬勃的光，这次，我不会再愚昧地扭头避开它:  
「「给胜利者的凯歌。」」  
※  
“我怎么从没听妳说过妳家在这种乡下地方?”  
我看着眼前这栋熟悉到不能再熟悉、被海风侵蚀而剥落的白色建筑，抽了抽嘴角后扭头向身边的小女孩质问道。  
“不是乡下啊医生，这里是县立医院吧!”我的病人快意地朗声道，蹦跳着向我们身后的一大片蔚蓝敞开双臂: “海很漂亮吧!”  
无言以对，我一手摀着发疼的太阳穴一手拉着这个小鬼往大门的方向走。  
对，很漂亮，只是每天看都要看腻了好吗。  
我是带这孩子来转诊的，虽说市中心确实有比较好的医疗资源，但这孩子基本上已经脱离了危险期，加上考虑到定期回诊的方便性，地区医院更适合她。  
这孩子是弱势单亲，我想着顺道引荐下便带着这家伙来了，只是没想到最近的地方就是这里。  
“哇哈哈~原来如此吗，嗯嗯，那妳可不能听太激烈的触技曲啊~”  
“可是濑名医生之前都在我的病房放那些曲子的说，我觉得很好听!”  
在挂上了月永这个姓氏的诊间里，我坐在替家属准备的板凳上披着我的白袍叹了一大口气，看着相谈甚欢，基本上根本是同龄孩童在聊天的两个人不忍卒睹的别开视线。  
“好啦~先去做些基本检查吧!” 雷欧君从转椅上站起来，蹲下身摸了摸女孩的脑袋，同时瞄了我一眼: “这些妳都很熟了吧?”  
他牵着对方的手走出诊间，交给值班护士后便折了回来。  
我已经跟着起身，虽然那之后经常在这里的餐馆或门口碰面，但这还是我头一次好好环视这家伙的诊间。  
“那家伙交给你没问题吧?”  
“病况很稳定啊，没问题没问题~”雷欧君挥了挥手，一边把身上总穿不惯的白大衣脱下来扔到临时病床上，转为门诊医生后的他总抱怨白袍没来得手术衣舒适: “濑名就是太爱操心了，会老得很快喔~”  
因为看不顺眼，我拿起他那套袖口磨破、领子也没翻正的外衣折好。趁着我背对他的时候，那家伙便像只缠人的猫黏上来-  
大概是注意到我在观察他的领地，雷欧君反手拉上了门帘把我压倒在病床上，抵在我绷紧的胸膛上露出一对得意的虎齿笑道: “怎么样~我也是有自己诊间的医生啦!”  
我被迫高举着双手免得仔细折整齐的白袍又散开，一面惯例地奚落道: “是喔，不知道隔音效果有没有好一点?”  
“不好，”这家伙便大笑起来，橘色的发梢抚过我的脸颊，他低头快速地覆在唇上一吻，接着牢牢地按实了我的心跳说道:  
“因为这里也听得见琴声喔，濑名。”

全文完


End file.
